Smaug and The Doctor
by KiliOakenshield
Summary: Marie and Claire are the companions of the eleventh doctor. Through the will of the TARDIS they land in Middle-Earth. Some members of Thorin's Company might be disturbed by the female presence... Rated T for safety


**Hi I had this idea while reading a fanfic of exactly that type Doctor Who/Hobbit crossover. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the characters nor do I own the Hobbit or its charaters BUT I own the OCs!**

**R&R**

_Just presenting the OCs:_

_-Marie: companion of the doctor_

_-Claire: best friend of Mary and also a companion_

_These two call themselves Parabatais because they are best friends and share a very strong bond._

The doctor hadn't wanted to tell them where they were going this time. He said it was a surprise, whatever that was supposed to mean...

But apparently something had gone wrong, the doctor was sweet talking the TARDIS, trying to get it back working, which did look a little weird. Claire and Marie were watching him and they wondered in which Universe/time they had landed so Claire not being able to hold her curiosity any longer had finally asked the Doctor:

- Where are we?

- In some place called Middle - Earth... He said after looking on his description panel.

- And where is that supposed to be?

- Well actually it is the Earth billins of years ago. He said matter of factly.

- Do you mean there are dinosaurs out there?! Claire said suddenly loving the TARDIS even more.

- Of course not did you really think these made up creatures existed? The squelettons found by human archeologists are actually the squelettons of an ancient race, who lived on Earth long ago. But no again there are none of this race here yet.

This had sufficed to reawaken the curiosity in the two girls. Theye looked at each other understanding they had once more had the same idea, the girls smiled at each other and ran to the door to see how Earth looked a billion years ago. The Doctor trying but too late to close the door to no avail since they had already left the TARDIS. The eleventh doctor couldn't resist the curiosity either and finally opened the door and found himself before the entrance of what looked like a little hole in the ground with a green door.

Marie had gone up the few stairs in front of the door and used the doorbell.

- I am not sure we should stay here… said the doctor.

- Why not? Asked Claire innocently.

- Well let's just say I made a bit of a mess at Rivendell… He answered evasively.

The door opened and a small man with rather large feet stood in the frame.

- Oh visitors! Come in, come in. He said happily.

The two girls and the doctor stepped in and saw in awe how sweet and homely his house was.

- I did not expect any visitors but it has been a long time since someone decided to pay me a visit. But you are the second who pays me a visit today… although Gandalf wasn't such a pleasant surprise…

- What Gandalf was here? Said the doctor passionately.

- Yes why? Said the little man surprised.

- Oh just like that… answered the doctor pensively.

- By the way, umm sir, said Marie, excuse my rudeness but may I ask for your name and ummm… your race?

- Of course mylady, my name is Bilbo Baggins, I'm a Hobbit of the Shire. Said the Hobbit courteously.

- Oh thank you, said Marie enlightened.

Once the presentations were done the hobbit was quite friendly and allowed the trio to stay as long as they wanted. It turned out Marie had been very polite while exposing their situation in the first place.

The two girls were allowed to use the bathroom which was far more luxurious with the big bathtub than the small shower in the TARDIS. They took their time and by the time they had finished their beauty time and had also changed their clothes, it was time for dinner.

When the two came down the first thing they took in was the delicious smell of grilled fish and water boiled potatoes.

As they sat down to take their meal someone knocked on the door. Bilbo stopped dead and his smile dropped. Claire said : "I'll go…"

But she was quickly followed by Bilbo and Marie. In door stood a hairy little guy. The two girls assumed correctly that this must have been a dwarf.

- Dwalin… At your service.

- Bilbo Baggins… at yours.

The dwarf let himself in and ate the food Bilbo had so nicely prepared for himself and his three – what he considered real visitors – new friends. The doctor knew no better then to take out his screwdriver scanning the intruder.

- Dwarf… , was his response looking rather unpleased with the news, Erebor dwarf.

Claire looked rather enviously of the weapons Dwalin wore on his hands. She imagined herself crushing a guys face with these things back in London where she actually lived. Marie was fascined by the fact that this person could eat the amount four persons would normally eat. She didn't want to try and grab a carrot for her plate - now being eaten by Dwalin – fearing for her fingers to be eaten all the same.

Soon after Dwalin's older brother came but the two girls were listening to the doctor telling them the history of the dwarves of Erebor.

By the time the doorbell rang a third time the girls ran to the door followed by Bilbo. The door opened and two dwarves presented themselves before Bilbo and the girls. Marie looked at the dark haired dwarf who was only a few centimeters smaller than her since she with her 1. 56 m was a very small person. She caught his eyes and blushed hardly.

- Fíli and Kíli, they said together, At your service.

As they raised their heads from a deep bow Kíli wore a smile so sweet and in the same time sexy, looking at Marie – who thought she must be in heaven. Claire tried to muffle a laugh. Marie coming to reality after a very explicit daydream gave Claire a slight kick in the ribs causing Claire to laugh even harder since that reaction had proven her that she had right with her suspicions.

Bilbo on the other hand thought that this situation was hell. He tried his best to keep the catastrophe from taking bigger dimensions. Soon the doorbell rang a fourth and final time. Only not one dwarf came through but 9 dwarves!

Bilbo was at his limit, he could already feel his nerves breaking down. The Doctor was quite amused by this many little people. That was when his eyes meet Gandalf's he cried out:

- My old friend! How good to see you again!

**So if you want me to feel good and update soon please review!**


End file.
